Spawn of Demons
by The Famous Son
Summary: Yoshiro, Yuu, And Kiyoshi... all of them are linked somehow, blood? Demons? Or something hidden in the past... Father's sins will fannily come to haunt thier children.
1. Chapter 1

Note: please note that Yuu and Yoshiro are not reincarnations of Gaara and Naruto; they survived through "Fox, Raccoon, and Weasel" their bodies turned to sand remember?

**13 years after the events of Fox, Raccoon, and Weasel **

**Chapter one: Fox **

Yoshiro crept towards the fox perched on the rock, "Got you this time!" he cried as the jumped from the bushes.

The fox jumped elegantly from its throne and almost seemed to have laughter in its eyes as Yoshiro crashed head first into the rock.

Yoshiro regained himself and opened his eyes, and found himself looking up at a tall blond man. His eyes were a gentle blue, "I won't let them get you! Gaara hurry up! We have to go!"

The scene switched and Yoshiro was in the middle of a bad storm, he watched as two men in dark black cloaks put down a basket in front of small gate, One of the men hesitated, but soon enough they both ran from the basket, the storm grew more violent and a annoying sound came from the basket, Yoshiro was startled to find himself in the basket!

"How? If that's me…then"

Yoshiro tried to pick up basket only for his hands to go right through the basket.

A lightning bolt struck a nearby tree and it began to descend on the basket.

Yoshiro cried out and wiped the rain out of his eyes; he could only watch his baby self about to be crushed, the tree fell.

Yoshiro screamed, but then, stopped.

Nearby a little boy with white hair was holding the basket with curious eyes, Yoshiro shuddered, the child's eyes were a pale white, almost like a river that's been frozen over.

The boy had a small smile on his face, behind him a large white dog appeared, "What have you got there, Kiyoshi?"

Yoshiro fell over, "Ki-Kiyoshi? That's why he looks so familiar!" Yoshiro almost kind of wished that the tree had killed him then, Kiyoshi was a demon child, eyes like ice, just like his heart, though now that he thought about it, Kiyoshi never had hurt him, and he almost seems to care for that boy… what was his name? "Yuu" yeah that's it…. Wait… "Did that dog just talk?!"

Kiyoshi smiled slightly and the dog stuck his noise in the basket, "There are two of them in here"

Yoshiro woke up screaming, his head was bleeding, but he was okay, "Just a dream, a dream…"

Just then a foul smell filled his nostrils, "Smoke! The village!" he cried getting up, not bothering to notice a rip in his black shirt, just around his bellybutton.

Author's note: Please review and tell me what you think, I need 3 reviews before I continue.


	2. Raccoon

**Chapter 2: Raccoon **

Yuu swung quietly back and forth on the swings, they creaked with each swing, Yuu sighed and tightened his grip on the chains.

Yuu was a short boy for his age, short smooth tomato red hair, and pale blue-greenish eyes that always had a gentle air to them. At twelve years he was extremely quiet, well maybe not as quiet as Kiyoshi… Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi was the closet thing Yuu had ever had to a friend, or even a father.

Yuu thought back, far back… when he first met Kiyoshi.

Yuu was five then, Kiyoshi was around ten, Yuu back then was picked on by older children for still carrying around a teddy bear, they shoved him to the ground and one started to hold his (Yuu's) bear over his head. Yuu (as usual) started to sob silently as the boys began to laugh.

Then a cold demanding voice cut their laughter short, "Picking on someone two feet shorter than you again? Huh, Uzi?"

They stopped laughing at once and Yuu raised his head, "Kiyoshi…." Muttered some of the boys.

Uzi dropped the bear, "Go to hell, this has nothing to do with you"

The boy known as Kiyoshi had a strange appearance; he wore a pair of black baggy pants that almost covered his matching black sandals, his white socks always seemed to be pure of any dirt, and he wore a black jacket with a hood that was currently was over his head, covering his hair and casting a shadow over his eyes.

"How long this time?" Kiyoshi asked

Uzi took a step back and his eyes seemed to look past Kiyoshi, his mind reminding him of a horrible memory.

"What will it be this time? Your mother drowning? Finding your father hung in your closet? Then again-" Kiyoshi disappeared. Only to reappear behind Uzi whispering in his ear, "Then again you recently gained a baby sister, maybe you'll find a rat has chewed off her face…"

"You wouldn't be anything without those eyes of yours!" Uzi screamed turning around to face Kiyoshi.

Yuu merely looked puzzled, "What's with this guy?"

Kiyoshi laughed a cold laugh that sounded like a gust of cold wind on a winter night.

That's when Kiyoshi lowered his hood; Yuu had a gasp escape from his mouth.

Unlike his clothing, Kiyoshi's hair was pure white, like freshly fallen snow, but what was more disturbing were his eyes, like a river that was frozen over, no mercy in those eyes.

Uzi threw a punch only for Kiyoshi to catch it, Kiyoshi closed his eyes and seemed to focus, Yuu knew Uzi was going to scream before he did, Yuu clamped his hands over his own ears and screwed his eyes shut. Kiyoshi said something that Yuu couldn't make out through his hands, but he couldn't block out Uzi's screaming. Something thumped next to Yuu.

Yuu opened his eyes slowly, Uzi was on the ground not moving Yuu was shaking and started to inch away, when he winced in pain, he had sprained his ankle when he fell to the ground, unintentionally he let out a silent scream.

Kiyoshi noticed, he bent down to Yuu and grabbed his collar looking into his eyes, "Give me a reason to not regret saving you"

Yuu stared into his eyes and let a small smile appear on his face, "You wouldn't hurt me".

Kiyoshi tightened his grip, "Why not?"

Yuu smiles, "Your eyes are too kind, for a boy who hurts little children" he murmured before passing out.

**An hour later **

Yuu woke up in his room, he blinked as he got up from his bed, he sat on his mattress thinking about what happened, that's when he noticed some clothes on the floor, on top of them sat his bear.

Smiling, Yuu hugged his bear and started to change.

When he was done he observed himself in the mirror, he seemed similar to somebody…

The clothes consisted of long baggy black pants that covered his black sandals and white socks; on his chest he wore a hooded blood-red jacket, a shade bit darker than his hair.

He walked out of his room and out onto the streets, soon a couple of familiars started to follow him, Yuu stuck his hands into the pocket of his jacket and his fingers caught the edge of a piece of paper, he took it out, but before he could read it a boy snatched it out of his hands laughing.

He held it over Yuu's head and began to read it out loud to his friends, "Your boyfriend give you those clothes?"

_To the reader, _

_The child known as Yuu is at this time, the apprentice of Kiyoshi (No Surname, Orphan)._

_There for he is under his protection, anybody found harassing this boy will punished as the boy's sensei sees fit. _

_Signed, _

_Kiyoshi (No Surname, Orphan) _

Yuu was never bullied again.

Author's note: Next chapter is about Kiyoshi, please review.


	3. The pure child

Authors note: Hey people, I would like to thank my readers, and to let everyone know that the characters are not Gaara or Naruto. Nor are they there reincarnations, remember they lived through Fox, Raccoon and weasel. These characters are of my own invention, including Kiyoshi.

Chapter 3: The Pure child

Kiyoshi watched Yuu swinging from under the shade of a nearby tree he grinned at Yuu's small smile as the chains creaked.

The wind blew slightly as Kiyoshi sat down and put his back to the tree and continued to watch Yuu.

Soft footsteps fell to his side and he didn't even have to look up to know who it was,

"Houkou, isn't it a bit early for you to be up and about?"

"Shut it, pup"

Houkou was, well, a wolf. Though he was not an ordinary wolf, he was one of the tailed beasts, the five tailed beast, Houkou. As far as Kiyoshi knew Houkou had always been with him, sealed within him from birth.

"Very well, master" Kiyoshi scoffed

"You grow more arrogant each day, how could I've end up being trapped in you"

"Well guess what, unlike my parents, you can't dump me in front of an orphanage village and be rid of me!" Kiyoshi spat.

There was a silence for a while, in witch time Kiyoshi suddenly became very interested in the grass.

"The fox is back" replied Houkou suddenly

"What?" said Kiyoshi standing up.

"He's chosen his host and he's in the process of sealing himself"

"Why would the worlds most powerful force seal himself into something as puny as a mortal human"

"It has its benefits" replied Houkou quietly

"That's very sweet of you, master Houkou" came a new voice.

Kiyoshi looked to his left where Yuu was standing modestly, he had apparently abandoned his swings in favor of the two's conversation.

Houkou only grunted lay down, crossed his paws and put his head down.

"The fox, Yuu, and me, three of us within a hundred miles of each other, almost unthinkable" murmured Kiyoshi.

"In a way", started Yuu quietly, "It's really six of us, isn't it, master Houkou?"

Houkou perked his ears up, tensed, and began whisper, "Yes I suppose it is … Kiyoshi shield Yuu, those swings are about to explode"

This awkward and out-of-place sentence was followed by a large explosion, Yuu whimpered as Kiyoshi grabbed him into an embrace to protect him from any flying debris.

**Several hundred feet up in the air **

A large bird circled the village; upon this monster was a blonde man who was smiling at the roaring flames of the explosion he had just caused, he threw another of his home-made clay bombs down upon the village, the roar of the flames glowed in his one green eye that wasn't covered by his hair, "What a sad sight, this little colony of shacks, lets replace it with real art!"

The wind against his dark blue cloak decorated with red clouds…

Authors note: thank you for reading, tell me what you think!


	4. Peter and Ivan

Author's note: Thank you reviewers and readers. Now the true story begins.

Without the terrible, the great could have never been great

Chapter 4: Peter and Ivan

"Why is it that wherever we go-?" started someone

"Something blows up?" finished this someone's brother.

These two brothers looked strangely out of place in the roaring flames of the nearby houses. Their royal clothing clashed terribly with the soot in the air.

"Ivan, it seems that we picked a bad place to stay" murmured the one who wore the general's uniform, medals crowding the space over his heart. He scanned the area with distaste.

"Not my fault, Peter" replied Ivan twirling a staff idly; he wore a royal robe, it was white with stripes of gold lining it. In a way it resembled a pope's robe more than anything.

"Anybody still alive?" asked Peter

"What would we care?" Ivan said, as he stopped playing with his cane.

"I want to find out what happened"

Just then a voice came from an alleyway that was formed by the now burning buildings, "Hey, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not a fox! So stop calling me that!"

"Who would that be?"

Again voices from the alleyway, "Keep talking to me like that and ill cut out your tongue"

Ivan frowned slightly, but Peter grinned broadly

"Time for you to play the hero" Ivan said disgusted as Peter sped down the alleyway unsheathing a slither of a rapier.

Ivan stood there, waiting for his brother to return with a child by his side, worshiping him like a god.

A few seconds later Peter did come, but he was running for his life, a young boy in his arms, the child was bleeding slightly from his somewhere beneath his thick blond hair.

"Run for it Ivan!" Peter shouted as he ran past him.

"Whets wron-" Ivan stopped in mid sentence as he saw what Peter had run from, A person had emerged from the alleyway, they were wearing a dark blue cloak decorated with red clouds, but… it was headless! In its hand was a head, "Come back here you little bastard!" the head spat, Ivan, following Peter's example, ran.


	5. The Rising Dawn

Authors note: Thank you readers, we will now continue. These chapters have left a lot of people with questions. All of them will be answered, yes including the ones about Gaara and Naruto; we can expect them in this story.

"So, you're…. Kiyoshi and Yuu?" asked Peter as he added wood to the fire.

"Correct, and that boy you rescued is Yoshiro, he has some… importance to me" said Kiyoshi over the flames.

"You see… the thing is… we don't know if he's alive or not…" said Ivan quietly.

Kiyoshi closed his eyes in concentration, opened them again, and then walked over to Yoshiro, "Well… anyone have a stick?"

**Yoshiro **

As soon as Yoshiro had gotten back to the village he came face to face with a group of strange men all dressed in cloaks.

"Wha-what happened?!" Yoshiro yelled at them as he saw what had happened to his home.

Yoshiro, in vain, attempted to stamp out a nearby fire, "What are you doing?! Help me!" screamed Yoshiro. To his horror most of the men began to laugh.

"What a pathetic little child!" cried one with a three pronged scythe as he pointed at Yoshiro.

"I don't know, I think he's kinda brave" said one with a strange orange mask.

"As stupid as his father" said one who resembled a shark, "To think my partner fell to such a cursed lineage"

Yoshiro looked at them, sickened, then he spotted a woman who wasn't laughing, though she was wearing a cloak the same as the men, she had pity in her eyes, he pleaded with her, "Please" he whispered trying to meet her eyes.

The woman was quite beautiful; she had blue hair with a strange flower that was put gracefully in her hair.

She closed her eyes, as in pain, "Kisame, please, make this quick" she spoke.

"Yes mam" said the shark man as he advanced on Yoshiro.

"So weak, can't even think of hurting children" muttered the scythe man as he ran his hand through his gray hair, "Women and their maternal weakness"

"Just because you didn't know your father, and your mother beat you whenever she caught you masturbating in the bath tub, doesn't mean women are weak, Hidan" said the woman coldly.

The man with the orange mask began to laugh, "Man she has a point there, god your childhood sucked!"

"Speaking of childhood" said the shark man now to be reveled as Kisame, "Looks like you won't live see the end of yours kid, kid" he said to Yoshiro.


End file.
